The actress and the bodyguard
by Fabulous-senpai
Summary: Lucy is a famous actor and is know around the world. She has a little admirer named Natsu Dragneel. Natsu one day finds out there is an opening for being a bodyguard for Lucy. Will he make Lucy head or heels for him or just see Natsu as a friend? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

Hi it's Mariah here with a new story hope you like it! Enjoy!

The actress and the bodyguard

chapter 1

Lucy P.O.V

"Lucy what's wrong? Why are you crying do I have to beat someone up?" asks Erza." Yesterday mommy died and Daddy wants me,Sting, and Laxus to move very far away but I don't want to move I want to stay with you guys Erza,Gray,Lisanna,Mira,Elfman,Levy,Cana,Juvia,Gajeel, and I want my brothers to stay too." I said crying."Well we got to make up a plan." says Gray. "Gray your clothes." says Cana "I agree with Gray we have to make a plan." Lisanna says. "I got an idea." I yell. "What?" everyone asks."What about we run away all of us As long as we got each other nothing can stop us. Right guys?" I yell. "Are sure this is going to work Lucy?" asks Sting. "I'm sure so tonight at midnight we just meet here at the park. Who's with me?"I say. "I am." says Gray. "I will too." says Erza. "Count us in." says the Strauss siblings." I'm coming." says Cana. "Juvia wants to go Juvia's wants to stay with Juvia's best friends." says Juvia. "Gihi I'm coming too Bunny-girl." says Gajeel."Well I need to look out you for so I'm coming." says Laxus. "I coming if my family is going then I am too." says Sting. "Ok we meet here at midnight and pack food,clothes,money, and other things you we will meet you here in a little " Everyone went back to there houses. I was holding hands with Laxus and Sting thinking about our plan. "Did you kids say goodbye?" asks our dad. "Yes we did." says Laxus."Ok now go pack we are leaving tomorrow." he says. We all bow befoe we leave to our rooms. Laxus always speaks for us. He is the oldest. Laxus is fourteen,Sting is ten, and I'm seven. I go and pack all my things and sneak to the kitchen to get some food. At last I pack my doll Michelle.

Time skip Midnight

third person P.O.V

All the kids made to the park. "So now what?" says Cana."We can go to Magnolia, a place that is very famous maybe with all the money we have we could buy a house and stay there and whn were old enough we can get our own jobs like Laxus." Lucy says. "Okay how long is Magnlia is from here?" asks Mirajane. "We can just take the train." says Lucy. After ten minutes of walking they found the train station. "Ten kid tickets and one adlut ticket please for Magnolia." says Laxus. "1,000 jewels please." says the lady at the stand. "Here you go." he ahnds her the money and we all get tickets. "Now guys don't drop them those are your only chances of coming ok?" says Laxus. We all head on the train. Lucy bumped into a boy on the train. "I'm so sorry are you ok?" she says as she helps the boy up. The boy has pink hair and a long scarf. "I'm your name?" the boy asks. "Names Lucy, whats yours?" Lucy asks him. "The names Natsu,maybe I will see you around Lucy but I have to go bye." Natsu says. "BYe Natsu hope I get to see you again." I say waving goodbye. "Lucy get over here." says Laxus. "Sorry Laxus." Lucy tells him. "They get the suite on the train with room service and Lacrima screen."The train ride is going to take a day to get there ok guys." Laxus tells them. "OK thanks Laxus.' they all say as they put on a movie about a man that has to go to this place to save his family. "Natsu"Lucy whispered.

* * *

Wow that took forever to write but it's good so far. Stay fabulous-MariahlovesFairyTail

Random question: What was the first anime you have watched?


	2. Chapter 2

Hi it's Mariah here with chapter two. Enjoy!

The actress and the bodyguard

Chapter 2

Lucy P.O.V (ten year time skip)

"Wow that was a great movie." says Erza."We did good." says the director. We just finished my new movie I'm film in. It was about this girl that has powers that no one could imagine like Fire coming from my fist,making swords pop out of nowhere. I have to admit this was one of the most awesome movies I have stared in. "So Lucy you liked it? asks my manager, Aquarius. 'Yes liked it very much now me and my boyfriend are going out on a date. Don't call me 8 o'clock to 7 in the morning, OK?" she yells. Then she leaves the room. "I think my roll was awesome." says Gray. "Yeah you were my brother in the movie." I tell him. "Hey it's not much of a difference than in real life." he tells me. "Yes there is you're one of my best friends and family and one of the best too." I tell him. "ARe you comparing me to to metal-head?" he asks me laughing."Yes." I tell him. Then Gray starts walking away sad then comes back to give me a noogie."So gray about the new bodyguard opening has anyone applied yet?" I ask Gray while he is still giving me my noogie. "Yes there has been some." he tells me. "Well I want to someone our age and someone that is cool with people like all of you guys." I tell Gray. "Thats cute now lets get back to the house everyone's waiting and papparzi is coming." he says. We walk thru the crowd seeing all people trying to get my end up getting into the car. "Finally." I say sinking into my chair." We end up at the house five minutes later. Everyone's still here Erza,Gray,Cana,Levy, Juvia,Gajeel,Lisanna,Mirejane,Elfman,Sting, and Laxus as well. We all live in one huge manshion. I still remeber when I suddenly became popular.

Flashback

The whole night we were on the train telling each other ghost stories, playing truth or dare, watching even more movies."Natsu." i said. "What?" asks sting. "I met this boy on the train named Natsu. He had Pink hair and a long scarf that reached the floor. He looked lost to me. " I tell sting. "Well don't worry about him. he is in the past we are going to have a better future." he tells me. "Your'e right. But if I see him I will say hi." I tell sting. "OKay if you want." sting says to probably talk to Gray or somethings like that. "Ok were here.' says Laxus. "Ok find a buddy and stick with thats buddy and follow me." Laxus says. I go with levy. Erza goes with Gray. Cana goes with Lisanna. Juvia and Gajeels Since Sting,Elfman,Mirajane are the oldest they make sure no one gets lost. Even though Erza is the same age as them she ges with Gray because Gray was walk thru the crowd following Laxus. Laxus finds a manshion that suprislying we could aford. we all get to choose our own rooms too. But now all the mony was gone we didn't know how to make any. Laxus went to go find a job. One day all of us just went with him to his new job. Thats when I saw the sign "Perfrome at the bloosm glow theater. No charge just enjoy the fun!" " Laxus.' I say as i tug on his shirt. "What Lucy?" he asks. " I want to go there." pointing at the sign. 'We can go there after I'm finished with work, ok?" Laxus tells me."Sure." I tell him. Laxus for right now just works at a little food truck. So we get to play at the playground wile laxus worked.

After work

"Laxus lets go." I tug on his shirt. 'Just a second I have to know how to get there." he says getting out his phone. "Oh it's close five minutes away." He says. We get there and the play is about a princess and a prince falling in love. We all play a role in the show exempt Laxus he just watched us. There were some dictors there looking for actress and they said I was perfect. So after that I was in a bunch of movies.

Flash back ending

Natsu P.O.V

Another borning day of school. I'm walking home right now from a place called s.c.h.o.o.l seven crappy hours of our lives. I'm starting to get more and more homework and I'm only starting 12th grade. Wait in till testing.I get home to just get on my computer and see wheat going on with the web. I open the main page of the internet to see a picture of Lucy Hearfila. I'm pretty sure I not the first guy that has fallen for her. There's rumors thats there is opening for a job thats you get to get close to Lucy. I look it up on the web just because. I just pressed some random webpage and it said they was an opening for a bodyguard. Should I do it. screw it! I filled it out and email it. Lets see what happens even though I doubt I will get the job.

* * *

Wow that took forever to you enjoyed!-MariahlovesFairyTail

Random questions: Who is your favorite fairy tail character?


	3. Chapter 3

Hi Mariah here with chapter three!Sorry it toke a while to !

Lucy P.O.V

I wake up in my awesome bed to wake up to silence...Thats weird Levy should be in here to get my off my butt. I turn to the door to see Levy yelling "LU-CHAN GET up?" she sees me awake. She uses her most shocked face. "How are you awake!" she yells. 'I just got up." I tell her. "Oh okay today you have to choose five want to be bodyguards today and choose an outfit for today's greet and meet at the mall." she tells me. "Okay see you at the table. I take a quick shower and then put on my light blue tank-top and whit pants with my heart earrings a fan gave me. I forgot his name. also some white flats .For the outfit for the meet and greet I choose a light pink strapless dress with white two inch high heels. I go down stairs to find everyone at the table. "Hi mina." I yell. "Good morning." says sting.I sit down between sting and Laxus." princess what can I get you?" syas Virgo. Virgo is the maid of the place she is really nice. "I want pancakes." I tell her. She goes back into the kitchen. I see the twins Gemi and Mini running. "Aunt Lucy hide us." they say tiredly. "GEMI MINI." I hear their mom Aquarius or know as my manger. "Hide under the table." I whisper to them. They go under the table and I pull the tablecloth closer to the ground so you can't see them. "Aquarius it's fine they are just playing hide and go seek." says Scorpio. "Lucy there is going to be a new action movie coming up, the diraeters want you in it okay? auditions are next Thursday you better go or you will not see the next day." says Aquarius. "Okay Gajeel, Gray lets go." I tell Gray and Gajeel. "Gray what are you reading?" gajeel asks. "Wait thats my novol." i say slapping him. "sorry it was very interesting." syas gray rubbing his face. We go to the room where we put our imporatnat metting or just to hang out. I get my laptop and go on my email. "wow that is alot of people that want to become that bodyguard and you have to choose five. gihi." says gajeel. On my inbox is 350 replies. "wow this is alot.' I yell. "The meet and greet begins at 1:30 and it's 10:00 so we have 2 hours lets get started." I yell.

Two hours later.

"Finally I did it." i say. "what ?" syas Gajeel waking up from his nap. "I found the five people. They are close to our age and seem cool to me. So the first one is Loke celestial age 17, Jellal ferandes or Erza's boyfriend age 19, Rouge Cheney age 19, Hibiki Lates age 18, and last Natsu Dragneel age 17." I say. Then I remembered he is the fan that sent me the earrings. "Well guys leave we have to get ready for the meet and greet." says Gray. We all go to our rooms to get ready. We get ready and meet outside. They both have on suits and have those weird ear pieces and sunglasses. "Hahaha." I start laughing. "What DID WE DO?" they both say at the same time. "You look funny." I say. "Well lets go in the Limo." says Gajeel. We go in and drive the the Magnolia mall.

Natsu P.O.V

I wake up and find there is a note. _Went to go get food-Igneel _I log on my gamil and see they is a new email. I click on it at I read

_To Natsu,_

_Hello this is Lucy Heartfiflia an here to say that you have been one of the five choosen to become one of the bodyguards. Good luck! P.S Send me your adress _

_so we can pick you up at noon tomorrow. Once again Goood Luck! _

_from Lucy Hearfiflia._

I stare at the screen. What..."Happy I GOT THE JOB OH MY F****ING GOD I GOT THE JOB." I yell. I see Happy looking at me like I was crazy. Wait I am crazy. "yes yes yes" I send her my address. i am so happy

* * *

That was a long chapter . Hoped you enjoyed stay Fabulous-MariahlovesFairyTAil

Random question What is your favorite animal?

Mine is a Panda!


	4. Chapter 4

HI it's Mariah with fourth chapter on The actress and the bodyguard. Enjoy!

* * *

Natsu P.O.V

_next day_

I got up in the morning at 7:00. I wanted to be ready by the time Lucy comes. I get showered and I brush my teeth and stuff like that. I check the clock. 8:00 am. Crap. I wasn't even dressed. I get my suit that was in my closet. I never thought I was going to use it. Thank god Igneel gave me this. I check the time 8:30. I get my gel to make my hair look nice and for once I made my hair look nice. I check the time 9:00. Ok I just need a coffee and some food and I'm good to go. I eat and I see the time. 10:00. Ok I'm good to go I have two hours. Oh I forgot. I go to to my room and put on my scarf Igneel gave me. I also had to feed Happy. He looked at me like he was saying good luck. I go back downstairs. I look at the time. 10:15. Maybe I should watch some anime. I go on my computer and Just watch Death note. After two episodes I look at the time. 11:03. Ok I have 57 more minutes. I go downsatirs and see what online. I go on youtube and just listen to vocaloid. Soon I loose track of time._ Ding _

"I will be there in a second." I yell. I get a mint and pop in my mouth. "Hi my name-." I start to say but I see Lucy heartfilia right there at my doorstep. I feel my face heat up. "Oh hi I already know your name it's Natsu Dragneel. I'm Lucy.' she says with a smile. She puts out her hand and I shake it. 'Come on we have to pick up the others." Lucy says. I follow her to the limousine. So I have four other dudes I have to deal with. I have to get this job. "So Natsu what school do you go to?" Lucy asks me. "I-I go to Magnolia high." I tell her. "Oh cool." she says. I'm surprised Lucy doesn't have a boyfriend, BUt I heard that Sting Eucliffe the famous wrester dates her. BUt i don't know. "So Natsu this is Gray and thats Gajeel." she said pointing to guys that had black suits like mine. BUt they had awesome sunglasses . "Hey wannabe sit over there." says the bodyguard that think is named Gajeel pointin at a seat. I sit down and we start drivin to the next stop. "Okay this our second stop I will be back in a little bit." Lucy says. "So why do you want this job Pinkie?"Asks Gray. "I-I w-want the job because I need money." I tell them I won't tell I want the job so I can get close to Lucy. "Thats what they all say." says Gajeel. The door opens and we see a guy with black hair thats covering half of his face. "Oh and thats Gajeel and Gray." Lucy says pointing at them. "And thats Nastu he is one of the five who want to become my bodyguard." Lucy says pointing at me.

Time skip three hours.

Still Natsu P.O.V

We are now at Lucy's house. "Wow Lucy-sama you have a nice place." says Loki. "Thank you, NOw stay in this room for a bit and get to know each other ,ok?" says Lucy leaving us in this little room/ "Just let you know this job is mine." says Rouge. "You wish." I tell him. "I think you geys should go cause I already haev the job." says Hibiki. "Well I'm already close to Lucy. I'm one of her friends." says Jellal. "I already won her heart." says Loki. "Is that why you are here?" I ask him. "...Yes." says Loki. "Well I'm back, we are going to reasons why you eant to work here stuff like that." say Lucy. "Lucy-sama you're back thank Mavis." says Loki hugging her legs. "Hey let her go." says a new voice. WE all turn to see STING. Loki bows down and says "Rival in love I'm soory for what I have done." says Loki. 'What? oh those rumors about me and Lucy dating. HAHHAHAHAHHAH"says Sting laughing. Then I see Lucy laughing. I see Jellal start laughing too. Maybe he know s what going on. He did say he was a friend of Lucy's "What is so funny?" Rouge asks. "Lucy and I are brother and sister." says Sting still laughing. "Wait you are H-her brother?" I ask. "Yeah. I just have a stage name." He tell me. Now I'm never going to get close to Lucy her brother is a famous wrestler. I going to die!

* * *

That was a long chapter. Hehe Sorry it takes long to update. JUst school and lot of stuff. Stay Fabulous!-MariahlovesFairyTail

Random question: How many FanFictions have you made?


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for taking so long to update. Just a lot going on. Enjoy!

* * *

Natsu P.O.V

All of us sit in a circle and just talk about ourselves."Natsu tells us about you." says Lucy. "Umm..I um.. I go to Magnolia high. I have a cat named happy. I really like spicy food. Umm thats it pretty much." I say. "That nice I want to meet your cat." Lucy says with a smile that makes me blush. "Rouge you go." says Lucy. "I go to Fiore high. I have a cat named Frosch. He always like to wear this wired pink frog suit I got him when he was four months friends and I have a group called sabertooth. and yeah." Rouge says quietly. "Oh Fiore high thats a hard school to get into." says Lucy. "Loki." says Lucy. "I go to Magnolia high like pink head over there. I don't have any pets. But me and my friends calls are selves the zodiac because each of us have a different zodiac.I am a sexy Leo. Also I am into blondes."says Loki staring at lucy with hearts in his eyes.I really just want to punch him in the face so bad. "Hibiki you can go." says Lucy. "Okay I go to Fiore high like Rouge. My friends and I call our group Blue Pegasus. I am single right now at the yeah." says Hibiki. "Jellal go now before I get erza." says Lucy. Erza? whats that? I see Jellal get all scared. "Hi I go to Magnlia high. My friends and I call each other crime sorcirere. I guess you can say that we are the guardians of the school. We protect bulling and cheating and stuff like that." says Jellal. "Thats interesting." says Lucy. "Okay now we can meet all the staff that you will be working with." says Lucy standing up ."Oh just to let you know I have two brothers and everyone here is like family to me." says Lucy. She has anothor brother. Oh god.

Lucy P.O.V

"SO guys this is Laxus my older brother you might know him as the man who has survived more than ten lighting strikes to him. Also he owns the famous lighting gyms." I say pointing to my brother. It funny everyone is to thoer knes praising him. He starts laughing. "Lucy this is so funny." says Laxus. "Well Lucy got to go. BYE." says Laxus waving."Then this is my other friend who is actress,Juvia. She has only been a few movies but she getting there"I say showing them Juvia. "Hi Juvia is glad to meet you. You better treat Lucy right." says Juvia. "Umm why do you talk in third person?" saks Loki. "Because Juvia can." says Juvia. "This is Levy. One of my best friends, she is a professor at the Fiore university near by." I tell them. "Hi Lu-chan." says Levy hugging me. "Just let you know she is taken by Gajeel." I tell them. "WHAT Lu-chan noooo." says Levy. "We all know that you like him." I tell her. She walks away to probably go in a conner to read some manga. "This is Gray. He like a brother to me." I tell them. "Hey all you guys better treat Lucy right or I shall get everyone and find you and after Im done with you, people wouldn't even find your bones." Gray says to all of the scared teenagers."This is Gajeel." I say. "Ha you think you can get the job you guys are wannabes." says Gajeel."This is Mirajane." I tell them. "You can call me Mira I will be glad to work with you." says Mira. "So does she have a lover?" asks Loki. "Yes it's Laxus." I tell them. "Lucy..." says Mirajane."This is Elfman. He thinks everything is manly." I tell all the boys. "Being a man is manly." yells Elfman. "Ok then." I hear Natsu whisper."This is Erza. She is the scary one." I tell them. "If I check one if you guys touching or trying to kiss her. I will kill you." says Erza pulling a iron pipe from her chest. "Well we have one more person her name is.."I was about to say "LISANNA?" yells Natsu. "Natsu what are you doing here?" asks Lisanna

* * *

oh so they know each other. But how...? review what you think!

Random question: How bad do you Nalu to go cannon?

I want it so bad it hurts!


End file.
